peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Stick
Big Stick is an American art rock band comprising of John Gill and Yanna Trance. The duo met in art school in the mid 80's and formed Big Stick when realizing their mutual taste in music. In the 90's, they briefly changed their name to Drag Racing Underground for legal reasons. The group released several singles in the 80's and a few albums in the 90's and 00's. Links to Peel Peel was a fan of Big Stick's music and kept their Drag Racing single, as part of his Record Box, which contained 142 singles. The group gained some popularity with Peel's listeners, when they voted the track 'On The Road Again' at number 43 in the 1992 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries * 1992 Festive Fifty: On The Road Again #43 Shows Played ; 1986 *12 February 1986: Drag Racing (7") Recess *06 May 1986: Drag Racing (12") Blast First *10 May 1986 (BFBS): Drag Racing (12") Blast First *14 May 1986: Jesus Was Born (On An Indian Reservation) (12" - Drag Racing) Blast First *17 June 1986: Hell On Earth (12" - Drag Racing) Blast First *25 June 1986: Jesus Was Born (On An Indian Reservation) (12" - Drag Racing) Blast First *28 June 1986 (BFBS): Hell On Earth (12" - Drag Racing) Blast First *13 December 1986 (BFBS): 'Jesus Was Born (On An Indian Reservation) (12"-Drag Racing)' (Blast First) ;1987 *06 July 1987: Drag Racing (12") Blast First *17 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Drag Racing (12") Blast First *09 September 1987: Crack Attack (12") Buy Our *23 September 1987: Crack Attack (12") Buy Our *29 September 1987: Crack Attack (12") Buy Our *09 October 1987 (BFBS): 'Billy Jack Paddy Wack (12"-Crack Attack)' (Buy Our) *14 October 1987: Crack Attack (12") Buy Our ;1988 *13 September 1988: Billy Jack Paddy Wack (12" - Crack 'N' Drag) Blast First *24 September 1988 (BFBS): Billy Jack Paddy Wack (CD, Single) EMI ;1989 *25 October 1989: Devil's Jukebox (v/a album + 7" - Devil's Jukebox) Blast First ;1990 *01 March 1990: Hellfire (7" - Drag Racing Underground) Snakeskin *06 March 1990: Broadcast Booth (7" - Drag Racing Underground) Snakeskin *29 March 1990: Hellfire (7" - Drag Racing Underground) Snakeskin *17 April 1990: Drag Racing (12") Blast First *19 May 1990 (BFBS): 'Hellfire (7"-Drag Racing Underground)' (Snakeskin) *23 December 1990: 'Hellfire (7 inch-Drag Racing Underground)' (Snakeskin) ;1992 * 30 May 1992 (BFBS): Hellfire (7" - Drag Racing Underground) Snakeskin *05 June 1992: A Threat (The Drag Racing Underground Theme) (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *05 June 1992: Hoochie Koo Time (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *06 June 1992: Broadcast Booth (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *12 June 1992: Bionca Blast (All My Children Mix) (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *13 June 1992: Schwarzkopf Shuffle (LP – Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *14 June 1992 (BFBS): Broadcast Booth (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *20 June 1992: I Smell You (Album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *21 June 1992 (BFBS): Bionca Blast (LP - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *03 July 1992: 'Broadcast Booth (CD-Drag Racing Underground)' (Albertine) *11 July 1992: Orthelia (LP – Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *17 July 1992: Two Bowling Alleys (With Liquor Licenses) (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *18 July 1992: Two Bowling Alleys With Liquor Licences (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *19 July 1992 (BFBS): Broadcast Booth (CD - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *08 August 1992: On The Road Again (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *18 December 1992: 'On The Road Again (CD-Drag Racing Underground)' (Albertine) FF #43 *18 December 1992: 'Broadcast Booth (CD-Drag Racing Underground)' (Albertine) ;1993 *10 January 1993 (BFBS): On The Road Again (LP - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *20 February 1993: California Dreamin' (album - Hedonist Chariot) Blast First ;1995 *01 July 1995: You Better Not Be Spending No Money On No Race Car (album - Pro Drag) Pow Wow *07 July 1995: Girls On The Toilet (CD – Pro Drag) Pow Wow *11 August 1995: Summerday (7") Pow Wow *01 September 1995 (BBC World Service): Summerday (album - Pro Drag) Pow Wow *09 September 1995 (BFBS): 'You Better Not Be Spendin' No Money On No Racecar (CD-Pro Drag)' (Pow Wow) ;1996 *21 March 1996: Summerday (album - Pro Drag) Pow Wow ;1999 *30 September 1999: On The Road Again (LP – Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *06 October 1999: 'Broadcast Booth (CD-Drag Racing Underground)' (Albertine) *07 October 1999 (Radio Eins): On The Road Again (Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ;2003 *08 April 2003: 'Drag-Racing (EP- Hell on Earth)' (Recess) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists